


i'm not gonna be some dirty mistress

by eliottsevak



Series: Buddie-Verse [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: Buck's best friend comes to town and strikes up a weird thing between Buck and Eddie.





	i'm not gonna be some dirty mistress

It started long before Eddie and Buck started dating, long before Eddie even showed up at the fire station, even before Buck was dating Abby. 

It was a week into Buck working at the firehouse when he got a call while they were waiting for a call, Hen and Buck were playing GTA on the PlayStation and Chimney was cheering on Hen while Bobby just read a book. 

The phone rang loudly and Bobby was the nearest to it, who grabbed it. "Buck you're getting a call from a Ki" Buck was out of his seat in a second grabbing the phone before Bobby could finish reading the name.

"Hookup?" Hen whispered to Chin lowly. "Probably," Chimney whispered back. 

Looking at Buck, you would assume he just won the lottery, his smile was blinding as he was laughing. 

"First weeks going well. They tease the hell out of me, nothing you haven't said a thousand times over" Buck jokes with the person on the other edge of the line. 

There's a response which he laughs and said back, "Yeah. But it's been great, wish you weren't across the country though" He mumbled the last part sadly. 

There's a response that they can't hear and an "Alright, go save some kids, love you" Hen and Chimney exchanged surprised glances. They had only known Buck for a week but knew that he was a fuck boy. 

They never had the chance to ask, as soon right after the bell had rung and then they were gone, a building has gone up in flames. 

···

The next memorable time was 4 months later, Buck had just lost his first person, Devon who let go on the rollercoaster and was defiantly not doing his best, he was silent, even when Hen offered to let him play GTA. 

His phone rang blasting loudly again and Buck picked it up reluctantly and put it to his ear. 

"I Don't want to talk about it," Buck said simply. There was a bit of arguing before he ended up putting her on speaker and pushing leaning on the couch lazily. 

"Listen I know you hate talking about your feelings, it runs in the Buckley's. So don't talk about them, and if you're not going to, get up off your ass and go save some lives. Okay. I don't care if your scared Evan, you've been scared before. Go out there and save people instead of just wallowing in your own sadness. I also sent over some donuts. So eat those, work out and save lives for me, Okay Buck?" The voice rang out. 

"Yeah Yeah. I'll go save some lives and eat some donuts. Thanks for those by the way. Love you" He said quickly. 

"And never call me Evan in front of my co-workers," He said lastly. "Love you too Evan Thomas Buckley!!" She said, sounding smug. She hung up the phone and Buck sighed. 

They were going to ask when a delivery man showed up, carrying a box from a place called Huber's and Willards Donuts from Hells Kitchen New York. 

·

The next time Buck got a call was during Chimney's party, with Abby there. He picked up the phone and they casually talked for a couple of minutes before Abby came in. 

"Yes I will miss our Valentine's Day tradition of finding the shittiest bear and the best chocolate, watching my bloody Valentine and cheesy sappy movies" Buck joked. 

He laughed as she said something else. "Of course I did, is your's coming today or tomorrow?" Buck asked. "Oh awesome, mine should be there later tonight," he said back and then giggled, fucking giggled. 

Abby looked between Athena and Hen, they both felt bad for her, being on this side of this conversation, Buck was obviously cheating on her with some girl from New York, and Buck was as much of an idiot to talk to her while she was right there. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm busy tonight though, I'll call you later, I'll send Chim your love, love you too you dork, Bye!" Buck hung up the phone, and because Buck was the luckiest Bastard alive the alarm rang, more lives to save.

···

The first time they met 'Ki' was two days after Eddie joined the firehouse. They had all been sitting around, talking and getting to know Eddie better when a large Dalmatian ran into the station, tackling Buck straight to the couch. 

Hen cackled as Buck ran his hands all over the dog. "Looks like he likes you" Bobby commented sarcastically. The dog let up and Buck fisted his collar, "no fucking way" 

"Fucking way" a voice from the front of the fire station rang out. There was a black girl standing there, about Buck's age with her hair all around in Braids. 

Buck ran up and like a scene from a movie wrapped her arms around her, lifting the shorter girl upwards and laughing. 

"You're here!" He said loudly laughing again, setting her down, her hands grabbed at the sides of his arms. "Yeah. I am. I missed you" she laughed hugging him around his waist again. 

"Ugh I miss you too, how long are you staying?" Buck asked as they pulled away again. "Forever." She smiled at him. "I'm moving!" Again Buck laughed and looked like he was on top of the world. 

"Oh my god this is so great!" He eventually dragged her over to his friends. "Guys, this is Kiana, Kiana this is Captain Bobby Nash, Hen Wilson -you'll like her-, Chimney Han, and Eddie Diaz" Buck introduced. 

"Hey, I'm Kiana Dunbar" she introduced. "Hey Kiana, welcome to LA," Hen said. 

···

Kiana worked an 8 to 5 back in New York as a Social Services worker, and she Buck had gone through becoming a firefighter together in New York, so she joined the 118 soon after getting permission. 

Kiana fit right in, joking and having fun, she was great at her job, a shitty rule follower with a big heart just like Buck, she was the most agile and the tiniest of their firehouse. 

She could climb up into small areas quickly and geta through small enclosed spaces. 

During the earthquake she had practically crawled through up to the side of the window, almost 30 feet off the ground and scaled down the side of the building holding a little boy with nothing but a rope and hope that she would make it down.

Kiana had a daughter that Buck adored with his entire heart, her name was Emma and Buck was so good with the little four-year-old. They spent Christmas together in her new apartment that Buck now stayed in. 

And then, Buck kissed Eddie. It came out of total left field for Eddie, who had been crushing on Buck for almost 6 months now. Crushing on a man in a serious relationship that he had for at least a year with a kid involved. 

And then one day when Buck and Eddie were hanging out at Eddie's place Buck had turned to him while Eddie was in the middle of laughing at a joke on the tv and kissed him. 

Pressing his hand to the side of his face and pushing his whole body into it, Buck was cheating on his girlfriend, and no matter how much Eddie wanted to kiss Buck, he wasn't some mistress. 

Eddie pulled back abruptly, pushing himself off the couch and across the room. Buck's face paled, immensely shocked and confused. 

"Oh God. Did I totally misread the signs? I thought you-you're not- fuck." Buck swore, he looked close to tears and Eddie wanted to say something. 

"I am gay Buck, bisexual. And I really like you, like you a lot. But you're in a long term relationship. With a kid. And your cheating on her. And that's not Okay" Eddie told him, he felt so exposed and open, vulnerable and scared. 

"What- what no. No no. I haven't been in a long term relationship in almost 2 months. I broke it off with Abby" Buck said standing up. Coming closer. 

"Fuck I meant Kiana, that you also cheated on with Abby, and Taylor, and Earthquake girl!" Eddie yelled, angry. How can Buck think cheating his ever okay?

"Oh my fucking god. Do you think Kiana and I are dating? No no. She is my best friend. I've known her since I was a child, baths with her and all that bullshit. We should ride our Bikes, she was the first person I told I was trans and bisexual too. The person who was with me when my dad kicked me out and Maddie moved to Hershey. Her daughter is adopted and yeah I love her so much, But me and Kiana, never have and never will be in a relationship. Not when I'm in love with you." Buck sputtered out. 

Eddie didn't have time to think about Buck's dad kicking him out, or how he owes Kiana everything, keeping Buck safe and happy when everyone seemed to disappear, and how she always supported him.

Not when there was virtually nothing stopping them from kissing. Chris loved Buck, and Buck loved him. Buck wasn't a cheater and Eddie wasn't a mistress. 

Eddie crossed the room in two long strides to wrap his arms around Buck and kiss him. 

Buck responded eagerly, pulling at Eddie's flannel as they kissed in his living room, not letting each other go until the next morning, lying in their boxers and Eddie tracing Buck's surgery scars, the one on his throat from his date with Abby (one that made him moan needily -something Eddie would keep for one they sleep together-) and his scar on his eye. 

Buck face timed Kiana that morning and they both Bullied Eddie for saying they were in a relationship. "We never even kissed!" Kiana laughed. "I thought you just didn't like PDA" 

But everything was good, lying with Buck, knowing that they both loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, Twitter, instagram @eliottsevak


End file.
